Dark Lord's Reincarnation
by Starter
Summary: Dark lord Grindelwald has delved further into the magical arts than anyone alive. One such knowledge he has gleaned is forced reincarnation. Imagine a dark lord with power greater than any in history, one who faced defeat through overwhelming force of armies and elite fighters, reincarnated into a baby; complete with all the knowledge and experience. Harry Potter, is the baby!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned solely by J.K., Rowling.

Dark Lord's Reincarnation, a Prologue

Up the highest tower of Nurmengard, in a cell inhabited by a defeated dark lord ragged breaths could be heard. Mumbles could also be heard in between breath, decreasing in volume but still speeding up all the same.

There in the middle of the cell, sat a figure, one that was spoken fear throughout the world, magical world, in the same length as Hitler in the mundane world. Indeed this is the dark lord that held in fear and at the same time reverence as the dark lady of ancient times Morgana le' Fey. Here in Nurmengard houses Lord Gellert Grindelwald, defeated by the wand of the famous Albus Dumbledore.

Unlike what most thought, especially in Britain's wizarding world, Grindelwald was not defeated single-handedly by Dumbledore. True it was Dumbledore cast the last spell to defeat him, but at the time of his defeat, Grindelwald himself has already decimated one half of the army sent by the whole of Europe and part of the American and Asian wizarding world, the other half was allowed to confront his army themselves. However the length of that battle does not end there, Dumbledore did not fight him alone. No, there were others there during the battle, wizards of the highest calibre from all across Europe's country, the best magical fighters that America and Asia possess; including those not of the human nature; at the very least magical beings not yet enslaved to Grindelwald was there helping to take the fight to Grindelwald.

What makes Dumbledore special was the fact that with his persuasion Nicholas Flamel and his wife helped during the fight. Another fact that astounded the whole magical world was that Dumbledore manage to be the last man standing where all other magical fighters were either dead, crippled or at the very least was unconscious. His defeat though, unlike what others was lead to believe was due to pure luck that he didn't recognize the summoning spell that Dumbledore used to summon a rock to knock Grindelwald unconscious. Therefore Dumbledore was lifted up to a level of reverence not seen since Merlin and the Founders time.

Another misconception that happened to Dumbledore was that Grindelwald's near invincibility was dedicated to the Elder wand of the Deathly Hallows. True the wand helped, however not in the way of what Dumbledore thought, with help of the wand, the dark lord was able to fight even after taking on half of the magical armies. Without the wand however, the dark lord is still the better fighter between all that were present in the battle of the century. Should the fight happen without Grindelwald obtaining the Elder wand, the fight would not only end faster, there would also be less casualties and the last man standing would consist of several others.

No, Grindelwald is a dark lord only equalled in power by Morgana le' Fey. Through various arcane rituals and enhancements the dark lord gained the ownership of several magical beings in the Asian and American continent, while gaining total control in Europe itself. His knowledge gained through various trials and undertakings throughout the world consisted of lost ancient arts, forbidden knowledge that makes all that should people know of it make them drool in greed and much, much more; so much and powerful that the Flamels themselves know not of.

One such ritual was a forced reincarnation, one that was lost and only ever used during Morgana's time. Unlike most magical arts that can help one in achieving immortality, this ritual is a once done deal. Grindelwald himself would benefit from this ritual, owning to the fact that he is also fifty years older than even Dumbledore. Hence what he is doing in Nurmengard. This ritual in essence is quite simple in the fact that the soul of the undertaker will not change and instead devours the recipient of the ritual. Although admittedly the target will be chosen randomly by magic herself, it provided an out for the dark lord.

Now looking inside the cell the figure that is Grindelwald finally starts to finish his small ritual. How, is a question one might ask, can a ritual be done in a cell. Well, as was said the ritual was quite simple in essence and can be prepared beforehand. Though when all is combined, the ritual is quite complex, containing thirteen steps which takes a full three days and night to complete each and requires seven pure ingredients each as well. Of course the last thing that one needs to do after finishing the steps and preparation is chanting the spell required to activate the ritual through another three days chanting. Which is why, the captured dark lord has been mumbling.

Usually the guards in Nurmengard will detect any suspicious behaviour of the prisoner. However, due to the fear that the name Grindelwald inspired; no man, woman or being dared to step one hundred meter close to the cell occupied by the captured dark lord. Therefore no interference happens in the ritual that the dark lord currently is undergoing.

Finally, it seems that the chant is coming to an end. Unlike what is happening previously, the chant's last verse is rising in crescendo and speed. With a last shout of the final verse something anticlimactic happened, a hitched breath by Grindelwald, a slumping of his body and everything is done. Grindelwald has been reincarnated and terror shall be reaped onto the magical world once more.

A/N: it's been quite a while since I've started writing again so apologies for any mistakes and weirdness in the story. Also sorry for readers which were hoping for me to update my other stories, Most of them will probably be discontinued, but I will promise to try and add in a new chapter first by the end of the month. Hopefully my story is quite original and you readers will like it. As any other fanfic writers like to do, please R&R o.o


End file.
